Wrathe Of Belial
by GuyverZero
Summary: This is a Tri Production from AngelofNicky, Antwan1791, and Myself, GuyverZero, summary inside.
1. Summary

Code Lyoko

Wrath Of Belial

Summary

Antwan1791----Demongirldog-----GuyverZero

The Lyoko Gang is in for the fight of there lives, a demon from centuries past is trying to return and what is his connection to Xana, three new students arrive at Kadic a dark loner who walks the path of the ninja, a bright girl that is shy, and a happy go luck boy looking to move on from something in his past. What are there connections to this demon and can they all get along to stop the darkness that is coming or has earths time finally come.

AN: (Sorry I really suck at summaries.) As Always Read Review.


	2. Chapter 1

The Wrath of Belial

By: Antwan, Demongirldog, and GuyverZero

Chapter 1

Xander's POV

My name is Xander Cage, but everyone I know has always called me The Reaper cause of all the death and

destruction that follows me. I couldn't care less though because I like the name Reaper. It suit me, because I am the

darkness. I currently reside with an old ninja master that for the last three years has trained me in the arts of

Ninjitsu as well as how to control the elements of darkness and fire that I have been blessed with or as he says cursed.

He claims that the mark on my back is the mark of an ancient demon name Belial.

He said that I maybe a decedent of one of the three warriors that sealed him up centuries ago.

I believe he is right cause I had a dream of fighting some people who claimed to be followers of this Belial.

Some girl was fighting them when I arrived on the scene. To this day, that blood stained visage of the battle haunts my

dreams. They said that young girl of light has to died to open the Gate of Belial, so I could kill them.

She died right after I killed the last thugs. She died from loss of to much blood.

Also from the ancient legend, the other two warriors are a boy and a girl there powers are Earth, Air, Water ,

And Light but which they are and where they are remain unknown. I have been having premonitions about this Belial coming back.

Once again there will be a battle for this worlds survival.

Will I let them die to ensure this worlds survival, or will I fight with them? This I do not know. Not yet at least.

My master told me he is currently wanting me to attend another school called Kadic Academy.

Why? I have no clue, but he told me I will, so I will honor this request. I don't have to like it, but I will go.

I will miss training in the serene atmosphere of Japan, but he said he made arrangements

so that I could

continue training so there won't be any problems there. Which is good. I have gotten good at stealth and moving and

not being seen, I am proficient with twin katana blades as well as Sai, Bo Staff, and Nunchaku.

I am also excellent with my Darkness Element and Fire Element. I'm able to form powerful blades of darkness and fire,

and my personal favorite is the Blade Of Dark Destruction. My most destructive magic attack is Dark Lighting and

Dark Flame. Combining them makes and attack that is capable of mass destruction. It is called The Dark Dragon Slave.

It is rumored to suck the life force of it's wielder.

I keep my distance from other people, because anyone that gets to close usually ends up hurt badly or dead.

I had one girlfriend, and she was killed by some punks that jumped us after a date.

I had just taken care of three of the four thugs and was turning to take care of the other when I saw him stab her in

the stomach and run off. She died in my arms. I remember that night. Just as vividly as the girl I let die fighting those

Belial thugs. If Kira had run, that thug would have stabbed me, and she knew this. She died for me.

After her death I started to get different tattoos of dark things. Like Japanese Kanji Of Darkness, Death, Dragon, And Reaper on my Right Bicep. A Black Dragon on right Forearm. The Grim Reaper on my Left Forearm. A Skull with Daggers on Left Forearm. and a snake in the eye socket.

On Back Japanese Kanji Letter in my Name going down my spine. A Katana, A Scythe, And Other Ninja Weapons along with this birthmark the cursed mark of Belial on my back. On my Neck a Tribal Design. On my Throat. Reaper spelled out with Shuriken on each side.

On my Chest Some Tribal Designs. On my Abs Xander The Reaper Cage Spelled out across my Abs with Barb Wire Surrounding It.

My parents were killed in a mysterious accident. I think it was murder, but I have no proof.

I vowed to never let anyone die for me again, so I am became the lone wolf. Mean spirited people and peers nicknamed me the Reaper. I took to it, because they were right.

My sensei said the mark of Belial that is brands me a cursed man.

But as I said, I don't care. With no family, no friends, I have nothing to lose.

In a few hours, I will be in France, and I will pick my Harley up at the airport.

It is all black with the exception of the grim reaper painted on the gas tank.

I have had it for about a year now and it was a present form sensei, so I take good care of it.

Well Kadic, better be ready for The Reaper, because I am coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airport In France

"Mr. Cage?" Asked an Airport worker.

"Yeah." Xander responded.

"Your Motorcycle is outside." The Man stated.

"Ok." Xander stated walking outside.

"Have a great time in France sir." The worker said with a smile as Xander went outside.

"Why the hell would sensei want me to come here?" Xander thought to himself.

"Doesn't matter, sensei requested this of me and I'll obey." Xander thought as he climb aboard his Harley.

"Well lets go see this Kadic that sensei wants me to attend." Xander stated as he fired up the powerful machine

and peeled out of the airport.

"School on a Saturday still blows." Xander thought as he ripped through the streets near Kadic.

As Xander was riding through the streets a Japanese girl was crossing the street.

"What the hell!" Xander shouted as swerved to avoid the girl.

"Damn people here must be stupid as hell." Xander thought as he continued to Kadic.

After a few more minuets Xander Arrived at Kadic's Front Gate.

Once again there were people in his way.

"Damn it!" Xander shouted as he once again had to swerve to avoid hitting someone.

"These people really are dumb." Xander Thought as he found a place to park.

"Ok I need to go see a Mr. Delmas. Need to see if someone can point me in his direction." Xander thought as he

shut the bike off and put the kick stand out.

As Xander was getting off the bike he spotted a girl with long black hair in dark pink pants with a light pink skirt

Over that she also had a pink and yellow shirt on with a yellow hair band in her hair.

"Hey you?" Xander called out.

"Who or what are you to talk to me?" The girl responded in a snobby and annoying voice.

"Great just what I need another annoying brat." Xander thought.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Delmas's Office is, I don't require any other information from you." Xander Stated.

"Why do you wanna see my daddy?" The girl stated.

"I just transferred here and I need to go see him about my room." Xander stated getting agitated.

"Great just what we need another Goth freak." The girl stated flipping her hair.

"What the hell, you know what ya little brat beat it!" Xander boomed.

The girl shrieked and ran off.

"Damn what a pain in the ass." Xander Thought. "Now I have to find someone that can tell me where Mr. Delmas's

office is." Xander thought as he walked towards the building.

Just as Xander walked in the door he saw a rather large guy in a red sweat suit.

"Who are you young man." The man in the red sweat suit asked.

"Xander Cage, But every one calls me Reaper." Reaper responded.

"Ok." The man stated looking at Reaper funny.

"What?" Reaper asked.

"Nothing, I am Jim Morals I teach gym here at Kadic. What can I do for you?" Jim asked.

"Well how bout telling me where I can find Mr. Delmas's office?" Reaper stated.

"Sure it is down the hall and to the right." Jim stated pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." Reaper stated as he walked off.

After awhile Reaper was in front of the office.

"Can I help you?" Asked a woman in front of a computer.

"Yeah I am here to see Mr. Delmas about my room and class schedule." Reaper stated.

"Ok go on in." The woman said returning to her work.

"Yes how can I help you young man." Mr. Delmas asked.

"I'm Xander Cage but you can call me Reaper." Reaper stated walking in.

"Sure you're one of the new arrivals I presume." Mr. Delmas Asked.

"Yeah just transferred from Japan." Reaper stated.

"You don't look Japanese." Delmas stated.

"Good eye, I'm American but I have lived in Japan for the last three years." Reaper stated.

"Ok here's your class schedule and you will be rooming with another student that will be arriving today hope you two

can get along." Delmas said handing reaper his room key and schedule.

"As long as he minds his own business will get along great." Reaper stated as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh and class will be starting soon, so head to your first class and at lunch you can go see your room after that you have the rest of the day off, all students must be in there dorms by ten pm every night except Saturday then we extend the curfew to eleven." Delmas said as Reaper left.

"Ok lets see Math room 106 Mr. Blanch." Great just what I needed math this early in the morning." Reaper thought as he headed to the room.

"Ah your the new student I was told to expect." Mr. Blanch stated.

"Yeah, I am." Reaper responded.

"Ok I'll introduce you to the class now." Blanch stated walking into the room.

"Great a damn intro." Reaper though grimly.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us to day. please be nice and welcome him." Xander would you come in please." Blanch stated.

"Would you please tell us a little about your self." Blanch asked.

"Sure I go by Reaper, and that's all ya get." Reaper stated.

"Ok. Well go take a seat by Yumi." Yumi would you please stand up." Blanch stated.

As the teacher spoke a Japanese girl dressed in a black turtle neck sweater that showed her naval and black pants stood.

"Ok, over there Xander." Blanch pointed.

"Right, and I told you I go by Reaper." Reaper stated as he made his way to his seat scaring a few students that looked at him.

As he got to his seat he removed his leather jacket to reveal a sleeveless black muscle shirt and all of the tattoos on his

arms. As he took his seat the girl named Yumi visibly shivered at seeing this and moved away from him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, good at this rate the whole school will leave me alone." Reaper though to himself as he began doing his work.

After what seemed like an eternity it was finally lunch time.

"Damn this place sucks, I have to repeat myself to much is it so hard to call me by the name I choose to go by." Reaper thought as he followed some students to the cafeteria.

"Good hope the food is good." Reaper continued thinking to himself.

As Reaper got in line he heard that voice from earlier today.

"So the Goth freak is a student here." The annoying voice stated.

"Yeah and your point." Reaper stated not turning around.

"The point is that I am Sissi Delmas the principles daughter and what I say goes, and if you can't follow that I'll make sure daddy expellees you." Sissi stated.

"And that effects me how?" Reaper stated still putting food on his tray.

"What!?" How dare you not show me proper respects." Sissi shouted stomping her foot.

"Damn it you pain in the ass get lost, your getting on my last nerve." Reaper turned and boomed in her face.

At this Sissi once again turned and ran.

At seeing this from him the rest of the lunch room began whispering amongst themselves.

"Good now maybe I will get some peace." Reaper thought as he paid for his lunch and went to find a seat.

Mean while at another table.

"Man that dude is scary." Odd stated stuffing his face.

"Yeah, he probably be just as bad as bully as Ronnie is." Jeremy stated.

"I hope not, he may just like to be left alone." Aelita said.

"Maybe, but he definitely doesn't like Sissi, can't blame him she starts trying to boss others around as soon as they arrive." Ulrich stated poking at his lunch.

"Yumi eating at home today?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah she will be back in an hour." Ulrich said still poking his lunch.

"Romeo misses his Juliet." Odd teased.

"Were just friends odd!" Ulrich stated as he left the lunch room.

"Man I wish he would just ask her out and get it over with." Odd stated mouth full.

"Well, we know that Yumi would say yes but he doesn't and won't believe us." Jeremy stated as he finished his lunch.

"True, but he needs to just ask her." Aelita said as she passed odd the rest of her lunch.

"Thanks princess." Odd said as he dug into the extra food.

"Odd your a glutton." Jeremy stated with disgust.

"Thanks" Odd stated mouth full.

"It's not a compliment." Jeremy stated as he and Aelita went out to join Ulrich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back With Reaper.

"Damn this stuff is nasty how can anyone eat this?" Reaper thought as he got up and threw away his food. "I am gonna go get a pizza, cause this shit ain't eatable." Reaper thought as he made his way outside.

As Reaper made his way to his bike he saw the same to people that he almost hit as he pulled in.

"Damn morons." Reaper thought as he got on his Harley. "Well at least this time there not at the gate." Reaper thought as he fired up the Harley with a roar.

With the Lyoko gang minus Yumi.

"Come on Ulrich I am sorry." Odd stated as he joined the others.

"No your not, but I still forgive ya man." Ulrich said.

"Thanks man." Odd stated grinning like an idiot.

As the friends conversed they heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Aelita said as she jumped.

"It sounded like a motorcycle." Ulrich stated.

"Man we were almost hit by some jerk on a motorcycle this morning." Odd stated as he got up and walked towards the bike.

"Odd wait up." Jeremy shouted as the others followed.

As they got closer they saw Reaper on the bike that almost hit them.

"Hey it's that new guy that scared Sissi off." Odd stated.

"Lets have word with him about this morning." Ulrich said as they made there way over.

As they got closer Reaper hit the throttle and peeled away.

"Damn that guy is a menace." Ulrich shouted.

"Sure is." Jeremy stated.

At Kadic's front gate.

"There's gotta be a good pizza place around here, I hope there is at least." Reaper thought

As Reaper was about to leave he saw Yumi returning to school.

"I Thought that she looked familiar." Reaper thought as he pulled out and speed off.

"That was the new guy Reaper, He almost hit me this morning, jerk." Yumi thought as she went to join her friends.


	3. Chapter 2

The Wrath of Belial

By: Antwan, Demongirldog, and GuyverZero

Chapter 2

Laurana POV

"Hi, mine name is Laurana. I'm fifteen years old. I have dark blue eyes and long, knee length, blonde hair that is pulled back with a bow. I'm very smart, but I'm also very shy. I usually keep to myself.

Everyone that knows me calls me Angel most of the time. Why? I have the powers of Light and Earth. I can heal people and make things grow. I have a birthmark on the back of my neck.

My grandmother said that it might be the mark of an ancient demon called Belial. She told me the story of three warriors that sealed the demon away over 1000 years. She said that I might be one of them who was reborn. I don't know. My grandmother also told me that there might be two other kids that have a mark like me. She said that the other two are boys because there was two boys and a girl warriors that sealed the demon. She said that the warrior that was the girl, she was the key to unlock the gate, but right after the demon was sealed,

the girl died by the last of the followers of Belial. I lost my parents when I was only eight years old.

They were killed in a plane trip to China. For some unknown reason, the plane lost power, and everyone on it was killed, but not me. I guess I'm the lucky one. So, I have been living with my grandmother.

She have been giving everything that I ever wanted. I mean she even told me that whatever school I wanted go to, I can go to. The reason why I picked Kadic, because my mother went to Kadic. Her name was Lisa. She fell in love with my father when she was on a summer trip in Japan.

My father and my grandmother never got along, so my mother ran away to be with my father in the peace core. I guess that since the day my mother left for my father, my grandmother and my mother didn't talk to each other until right after I was born. I remembered spending the summers with my grandmother.

She taught me everything that I should know. She bought me anything I ever wanted, but the one thing I want the most is to have friends. I mean my best friend was killed when she was on a date with a boy who was a year older than her. Four teens attacked her and her boyfriend right after her date.

Her boyfriend had taken care of three of the four, and he was just turning around when my friend was stabbed in the stomach. From what I was told she died in his arms. After her death, no one ever saw her boyfriend ever again. I miss her so much. She would spend the summers with me at my grandmother's house. My grandmother is one of the riches people in France, but I'm totally different from her. Everyone had told me that I'm full of light. They said I'm caring, honest, and really kind hearted. Well, in a few minutes, I will be a Kadic. I can't wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Laurana and her Grandma)

"You ready to go, Dear?" Laurana's grandma asked as she opened the door.

"Yes Grandmother." Laurana stated picking up the only bag she had to carry.

"Ok, my Angel, let's get you to Kadic then." Her Grandma said as she motioned to her driver to get Laurana's bag.

"It's ok Grandmother. I can carry it myself." Laurana protested.

"But it is unlady like for you to carry it." Her Grandma started.

"Don't start that please, Grandmother." Laurana begged.

"Ok,ok I won't." Her Grandma said as they got in to the car.

Laurana and her grandma conversed about various things until they saw a motorcycle speed by them.

"That person is gonna cause and accident." Laurane grandma stated with a little anger

"I hope not." Laurana stated sadly.

"I am sorry. I forgot you don't like talking about accidents." Her grandma stated

"It's ok, Grandmother. I need to start getting over this, but it still haunts my dreams." Laurana stated as she stared out the window.

"I know, Angel. I have heard the screams at night, and I remember all the late night talks we had about it." Laurana's grandma stated putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Madam, we are at Kadic now." The Driver stated.

"Thank you, Alfred." Laurana grandma stated.

"Well. Let's get you to Jean Pierre's Office." Her grandma stated.

"Who?" Laurana asked.

"He is the principle at Kadic. He is called Mr. Delmas." Her Grandma stated.

"Ok, Grandmother." Laurana stated getting her bag and following her grandma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were making there way to the office when they heard someone shouting. As they turned, they saw the biker that speed by them and a girl running away terrified.

"Oh dear. Laurana, keep your distance from him, ok." Her grandma stated.

"Ok, Grandmother, but I think he is just doing that to keep others away from him, but I don't know why anyone would wanna be alone. No one should be alone." Laurana stated sadly.

"You always try and find the best in people. You truly are an Angel." Her grandma smiled as they made there way to the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can I help you?" A Woman asked.

"I am here to enroll my granddaughter here, at Kadic." Grandma stated.

"Ok, Mr. Delmas is in his office. He just finished with a very scary looking new student. The new student went in, and he didn't even show Mr. Delmas respect. He wants to go just by Reaper. That student maybe problematic." The woman stated as she motioned for them to enter. A young man walked past Laurana, but he stopped for a second. He looked into Laurana's blue eyes. Laurana could tell there was some darkness behind his eyes. Laurana quickly looked away, and the young boy began to walked away.

"That must have been that young man on the motorcycle." Grandma stated.

"Could be, Grandmother." Laurana stated.

"Jean Pierre, how are you?" Laurana's grandma asked as she entered the office.

"Linda Ollivier, I have been good. How are you?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"I am good, but I am here to enroll my granddaughter in your school." Mrs. Ollivier stated.

"Ok, what's her name?" Mr. Delmas asked as he sat at his desk to check the computer.

"Laurana Ollivier, but she has gone by the nickname Angel since she was a baby."

"Ok, I'll be sure to include that in her file. Is that Lisa's daughter?" Mr. Delmas asked while he typed on his computer.

"Yes, she is. By the way, what can you tell me about a student that calls him self Reaper?" Mrs. Ollivier asked.

"You know I can't tell you his personal information." Mr. Delmas stated handing Angel her class schedule and room key.

"I know that, but is he dangerous?" Mrs. Ollivier asked.

"I highly doubt that. He just seems to be a loner. He doesn't seems to be very sociable or looking to make friends. It seems that he really doesn't wanna be here." Mr. Delmas stated.

"Well, as long as you think he isn't dangerous, then I won't worry." Mrs. Ollivier stated.

"No one should be alone." Angel whispered.

"Did you say something, Angel?" Mrs. Ollivier asked.

"No Grandmother. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry." Angel stated.

"It is ok, Angel." Laurana's grandma said.

"Ok. Angel your room is on the third floor, room 303." Mr. Delmas stated

"Thank you Mr. Delmas." Angel stated.

"Oh yes, your first class will be starting in a few minuets, so please head to class. You can return here at lunch to retrieve your bag." Mr. Delmas stated.

"Yes Sir, thank you." Angel stated as she left her bag in his office and went out side the office.

"Well Angel, you behave and be careful, ok." Mrs. Ollivier stated.

"I will Grandmother." Angel stated.

"I know you will dear. Oh by the way, here is something that might come in good use." Mrs. Ollivier stated as she opened her purse, and she handed Laurana a cell phone. It was dark blue.

"I love it. Thanks." Angel said.

"It is already ready to go. If you need anything, or even want to come home, you can call me, and I will be here in a heart beat. Well, look at the time. I don't want you to be late for your first class. Be have and be careful." Laurana's grandma stated as she hugged and kissed her granddaughter.

"I will. I promise." Laurana said as she hugged and kissed her grandma goodbye.

"I'm going miss you." Laurana's grandma stated.

"I'm going to miss you to, Grandmother. I love you."

"Remember, if you need anything, just call. I love you too, Honey. Bye Angel." Laurana's grandma said as she got into the car. Laurana's grandma looked out the window and waved.

"Bye Grandmother." Angel stated while waving. She watched the car until it was out of sight.

"Ok. What class do I have first?" Angel thought as she opened her class schedule. "Science 102 with Mrs. Hertz should be fun." Angel headed to the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, please welcome Laurana. Laurana, would you like to tell a little about your self?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Well, my name is Laurana." Laurana said.

"Is there anything else you want to tell the class?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"No Ma'ma." Laurana said.

"You will sit next to Theo. Theo, can you stand up please?" Mrs. Hertz asked, and Theo stood up. Laurana went and sat down next to Theo.

"Wow, you are cute." Theo whispered as Laurana sat down in the set next to the wall.

"Thanks." Laurana replied.

"Would you like to do something after lunch?" Theo whispered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have stuff to do after lunch." Laurana whispered back.

"Come on sweetie."

"I said no." Laurana hissed.

"Hey man. If she says no, she means no." Odd whispered.

"Odd, you need to mind your own beeswax." Theo hissed.

"He is right, Theo. When a girl says no, she means it." Ulrich whispered.

"Be quite. This is none of your beeswax." Theo hissed.

"Well, I think Laurana doesn't like being hit on. Especially on her first day of school." Ulrich whispered.

"Shut up." Theo hissed at Ulrich.

"He is right. She doesn't need you to hit on her." Odd whispered.

"I SAID FOR YOU TWO TO SHUT UP!!" Theo yelled.

"THEO! What did I said about yelling in class? You know the rules." Mrs. Hertz said.

"But, Mrs. Hertz." Theo wined.

"No buts. You know the rules. You will have to stay after class." Mrs. Hertz said as she turned back to the board.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Laurana said as Ulrich and Odd got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about it." Ulrich said.

"I want to thank you." Laurana said.

"Hey! Why don't I show you around after lunch?" Odd asked.

"Thanks, but I can't. I have to go to my room and unpack. Maybe later." Laurana said.

"Ok. Then it is a deal." Odd stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at another table)

"Man. That dude is scary." Odd stated stuffing his face.

"Yeah. He probably be just as bad as bully as Ronnie is." Jeremy stated.

"I hope not. He may just like to be left alone." Aelita said.

"Maybe, but he definitely doesn't like Sissi. I can't blame him. She starts trying to boss others around as soon as they arrive." Ulrich stated poking at his lunch.

"Who is the new girl?" Aelita asked.

"All we know is that her name is Laurana, and she just started here." Odd stated.

"Yumi eating at home today?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. She will be back in an hour." Ulrich said still poking his lunch.

"Awww. Romeo misses his Juliet." Odd teased.

"We are just friends, Odd!" Ulrich stated as he left the lunch room.

"Man. I wish he would just ask her out and get it over with." Odd stated mouth full.

"Well, we know that Yumi would say yes, but he doesn't and won't believe us." Jeremy stated as he finished his lunch.

"True, but he needs to just ask her." Aelita said as she passed odd the rest of her lunch.

"Thanks Princess." Odd said as he dug into the extra food.

"Odd, you're a glutton." Jeremy stated with disgust.

"Thanks" Odd stated mouth full.

"It's not a compliment." Jeremy stated as he and Aelita went out to join Ulrich.

Little they knew, a young boy with short, spiky, dirty blonde hair was watching them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laurana was sitting and eating her lunch when she heard the boy that she saw in the office earlier telling another girl to get lost. She watched the girl ran out of the door.

"What a pain he is going be. He didn't need to be rude to her, but of course, she didn't need to be a bossy snob to him. Bossing anyone isn't nice." Laurana thought. She looked up, and she saw a chocolate hair boy leave the lunch room. She saw a pink hair girl and a blonde hair boy in glasses get up not soon after the chocolate hair left and leave the lunch room. Laurana finished eating, putted her tray away, and she headed to the office to get her bag.


	4. Chapter 3

The Wrath of Belial

By: Antwan, Demongirldog, and GuyverZero

Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

"I am Jesse I am fifteen years old and have dirty blonde short spikey hair." I get average grades in school which my parents say I could do better. I ain't no push over I have been taking Kempo Karate since I was eight so I work out at least an hour a day when I get the time." I have a strange birth mark on my right shoulder blade my parents have told me that it is from ancient times and that it is the mark of one of the three warriors of the elements." I can use the elements of Air and Water I can only do some small things with them only my parents and I know of them. My sister did but she was killed almost two years ago, she was on a date with her boyfriend when she was stabbed I only met him a few times and he was really cool but after her funeral I never saw him again, I wish I could find him just so I could have some closer about her death but I doubt I'll ever see him again. Anyways I am about to go to Kadic Academy cause I want to go there, I wanna put this place behind me, the loss of my sister is the main reason I want to leave.

"Jess you ready."

"Yeah dad I am on my way down now."

"Well since were letting you choose your school were expecting better grades from you now."

"I know mom I just wanna go somewhere every one doesn't know what happened to Kira."

"I get it son but you shouldn't slack off in your school work your sister wouldn't want that." his mother comforted him.

"I promise I'll do my best." Jessie stated with a smile.

"Come on son."

"Yeah dad, Bye mom."

"See you at Christmas." his mom smiled.

"Why did you choose Kadic as your school anyways son." His dad inquired.

"Cause it is further way from here, even after three years people are still talking about it."

"I see every one is still worried about you, your sister and you were always close."

"Yeah, well after you get off the plane, it will be an hour ride to Kadic once there you should go see a Mr. Delmas's office he is the one in charge of Kadic."

"Alright dad there's my flight I'll see you at Christmas." Jessie smiled.

"A new school and a fresh start, far away from the incident." Jessie thought as he took his seat when he heard the flight attendant over the PA.

"Attention Passengers this will be a nonstop flight to France, our estimated flight time will be twelve hours, will be arriving in France at about six thirty am, and thank you for choosing us for your flight needs have a good flight."

"Great as soon as I am off the plane I gotta be in class almost that's gonna be real fun."

After landing in France Jessie's cab was well on it's way to Kadic when a black Motorcycle speed by.

"Damn it, blasted bikers think they own the roads." The cabbie griped.

"That guy is way to reckless he's gonna get himself or someone else hurt or killed." Jessie muttered in agreement.

"Well hear we are Kadic Academy, That'll be twenty-five Euros even kid."

"Right here." Jessie said counting out the money.

"Thanks a lot kid and good luck here."

"Thanks you sir."

"Well my stuff should already be in my room minus what i carried of course." Jessie thought as he headed onto the grounds only to see a black motorcycle parked there.

"I wonder if that belongs to the same guy that blew by me in the cab earlier." Jessie thought as he continued to the building.

"You must be another new arrival." Came a voice from behind Jessie.

"Yes I am Jessie Anderson, I am looking for Mr. Delmas's office."

"Ok he is down the hall to the right." "By the way I am Jim Morals I am the Gym teacher here." The Large man greeted.

"Alright thanks a lot sir." Jessie smiled as he shook hands with Jim.

"Well at least your polite unlike that first new arrival." Jim grimaced.

"I he by chance the owner of the black Harley out front?" Jessie inquired.

"I believe so, he told me his name but I sort of forgot it after he told me his nickname."

"It can't be that bad?"

"He calls him self Reaper."

"Ok that is a little dark."

"Tell me about it but enough chatter you need to go see Mr. Delmas now."

"Right thanks again Mr. Morals." Jessie waved as he took off for the office.

"He's gonna be a good student unlike That Reaper god he is scary as hell." Jim thought as he went back to work.

Jessie arrived at the office door to see a Blonde haired girl and an older woman leaving.

"Now Angel you stay away from that boy Reaper he sounds like he could be a dangerous person and I say that after watching him terrify that poor girl and speeding down the highway on the infernal machine of his." The older woman stated with worry.

"Don't worry gram ma I will." The girl smiled."

"Thank you dear now you hurry along to class."

"Bye gram ma."

"Well she was cute." Jessie thought as he entered the office.

"You must be another new arrival?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes' mam, I am Jessie Anderson."

"Ok the principle is inside."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to Kadic young man can I get you name." Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes sir I am Jessie Anderson."

"Anderson, Jessie Age fifteen ok your first class is Mrs. Wright History room 109." "You can leave you excess bags hear and retrieve them at lunch time."

"Thank you sir anything else?"

Mr.' Delmas explained about Kadic's rules and Jessie was on his way.

"Welcome to World History, you must be the new student I was told to expect.?" a old man with gray hair asked.

"Yes Jessie Anderson sir."

"Good, good come in and take a seat."

The classes went by and Jessie was on his way to lunch.

"Well this at least looks better than my old schools food." Jessie thought as he got his lunch and found a table in a back corner.

After a few minuets Jessie heard a loud commotion.

"BEAT IT YOU PAIN IN THE ASS." The Guy shouted at the girl.

"Man that dude is seriously messed up in the head." Jessie thought as the terror stricken girl ran off and just about every one in the lunch room kept there eyes on their own trays of food.

"Well that's one way not to make friends."

Meanwhile Jessie was also listening in on another conversation at another table.

Man. That dude is scary." Odd stated stuffing his face.

"Yeah. He probably be just as bad as bully as Ronnie is." Jeremy stated.

"I hope not. He may just like to be left alone." Aelita said.

"Maybe, but he definitely doesn't like Sissi. I can't blame him. She starts trying to boss others around as soon as they arrive." Ulrich stated poking at his lunch.

"Who is the new girl?" Aelita asked.

"All we know is that her name is Laurana, and she just started here." Odd stated.

"Yumi eating at home today?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. She will be back in an hour." Ulrich said still poking his lunch

"Awww. Romeo misses his Juliet." Odd teased.

"We are just friends, Odd!" Ulrich stated as he left the lunch room.

"Man. I wish he would just ask her out and get it over with." Odd stated mouth full.

"Well, we know that Yumi would say yes, but he doesn't and won't believe us." Jeremy stated as he finished his lunch.

"True, but he needs to just ask her." Aelita said as she passed odd the rest of her lunch.

"Thanks Princess." Odd said as he dug into the extra food.

"Odd, you're a glutton." Jeremy stated with disgust.

"Thanks" Odd stated mouth full.

"It's not a compliment." Jeremy stated as he and Aelita went out to join Ulrich.

"So the new girl I saw this morning is Laurana, And as for the new guy I doubt he is a bully, if this Ronnie is smart he'll steer clear of that Reaper he is a fighter and not just any fighter either he is strong his walk says it all, he is always watching his back, and as for Ronnie's bullying anyone he better not do it around me." Jessie thought as he finished his lunch and went to retrieve his stuff and see the new room he got instead of the on he was gonna be in with Reaper.


	5. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko

Wrath Of Belial

Chapter 4

Reaper's Pov

"It's been almost a week since I got here, and it still sucks. I was gonna have to room with another student, but the principle thought that it would be a better idea that he room with some one else. Smart move on the old man's part." I continued thinking while taking notes.

"That Yumi girl seems to really fear me or it's gas. Sometimes ya just can't tell.

Over the course of the week that pain in the ass, Delamas, wouldn't shut up. All that little brat can do is run her mouth. Honestly, does it ever run out of gas?

Good. Ten more minuets, it will be lunch time, and I am out for the day.

Sensei said that I should be on guard while here that some where in this country was where The Ancient Demon Belial was defeated and sealed away. If I can find the site where he was sealed maybe I can stop his return with out looking for the other warriors.

Damn! It's good to be out of class. Ah mail call lets see sensei sent a letter maybe it has some info on why I have relived the same day some times, that is just some freaky shit." I thought. I found a letter laying on my bed.

"Xander, I have done some research into what you have told me, Belial has no such power to reverse time, but there was another thing I found he is related to another demon called Xanadu. Together they were powerful, but he was beaten just as Belial was beaten, he was sealed away to another dimension, as far as I know there is no way for Xanadu to return to this realm, but Belial needs only to find and kill the Bearer of The Light. So you must find this person first. In the past the Light was always a Girl but that may have changed over the course of time and the bearer may be a boy now. I am sorry that I have no more info for you Xander, but you must be ready to fight Belial at all times Good Luck. Signed Himato Yoshiro."

"So Belial isn't behind the time reversing so maybe this Xanadu is." I thought as I placed the letter in a lock box with some other letters and some scrolls from the ninja dojo. "Well, all I can do is try, and find this Light or kill Belial myself. I think I would have an easier time just killing Belial on my own, but Sensei Yoshiro made me promise to seek out the other two warriors, but he never said I had to fight along side them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as I left my room an explosion violently rock the dorm rooms.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted.

"Something explode in the science room." A student shouted as they ran out of the building.

"What the…? Something is off that wasn't a man made explosion, there was an mystic essence to it." I thought as I used my sixth sense to try and locate the mystic power that caused it. "It is still in the science room good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I approached the room he heard someone speaking.

"William! back off!" Shouted a girl.

"Why don't you join Lord Xana and me?" Asked the other person who I guessed this was William.

"Because you and Xana want to destroy the world and I fight to protect it." The girl shouted.

"So then you won't join us then Yumi?" William asked.

"Never!" Yumi hissed.

"Then you can DIE!" William shouted.

"Dark Bombs" I shouted throwing 2 balls of dark energy at William knocking him against the wall.

"What the?" Yumi shouted looking over at me.

"Who in the hell are you?!" William shouted.

"I am the Grim Reaper. And you are about to get your ass kicked." I smirked while charging at William.

"How did Reaper do that?" Yumi thought watching William and I fight.

"I must admit. You would make a great General for Lord Xana. what do you say Mr. Reaper? Would you like to join Lord Xana and myself in taking over the world?" William asked extending his hand.

"Now, why would I want to help rule the world?"

"Well, for one, I won't have to kill you, and for second, Lord Xana could use your power."

"Sounds good, but I don't think so. I would rather just beat the shit out of both you and Xana." I smirked as I prepared to attack again.

"Your loss." William smirked as he sent an electric attack at me.

"You wish. FLAME SOUL!" I shouted as he formed a hand sign and sent a fire based attack at William.

"Damn it, how can he be this strong." William thought as he sent another attack at me.

"Give it up! I am better trained, and been using my elemental magic for a very long time, but since you wanna keep fighting here try another technique. DARK LIGHTNING!" I shouted making another hand sign and throwing a dark infused lightning attack at William.

"Wow, Reaper is over powering William even with Xana helping him." Yumi thought. "Maybe he will help us fight against Xana."

"Damn it! Those brats have deactivated the tower. Reaper, we will meet again I guarantee it." William spat as that veil of white light covered the room.

"Damn it back in science class again!" I thought as I surveyed the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's Pov

"I wonder if Reaper remembers what just happened?" I thought glancing over at Reaper, "If I ask him then he will know that I remember. But the amount of power he has was amazing. To bad he is so creepy. I'll tell the others what I found out after class today, then we can go from there. Reaper should go back to his dorm after class again." I thought as class let out for the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Minuets before class lets out.)

Reapers POV

"That Yumi girl seems to be nervous about something." I thought to myself, "Maybe she remembers something about that battle. I'll have to ask her about it when she is alone. There she goes good she is heading to her locker, there won't be many people in that area for a few minuets." Reaper thought as he made it look as if he was going to his dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's POV

"Good. He is heading to his dorm. I just have to drop my books off and find Ulrich and the others." Yumi continued as she approached her locker.

Just as Yumi had opened her locker she heard a fist slam against the locker beside her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reapers POV

"What tha…" Yumi shouted.

"What do you know about the white light?" Reaper stated.

"What do you mean?" Yumi said trying to be innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean, this is the second time I have relived this exact time and day."

"Sorry I haven't a clue what you mean." Yumi stated still acting.

"Yeah sure, for some reason you seem less frightened by me now, but before the fight with William you were almost terrified of me." I stated, "So just tell me what you know about this Xana and William too."

"Ok. Fine, you did save my life so I owe you that much. What do you wanna know?" Yumi asked in defeat.

"Everything you can tell me and I will give you info in return agreed?" I stated extending me hand.

"Agreed." Yumi stated shaking hands with me.

"Ok come to my dorm in thirty minuets and tell no one of this meeting. If you say one word I will know you have betrayed my trust." I stated.

"Why not meet in the park?" Yumi suggested.

"Anyone can over hear our conversation then, and I will not take any chances with others find out about my powers. I only used them because I swore never to let another person that I could save die."

"What do you mean?"

"When we meet, if it is info about my past you want, I will be obliged to give it to you as part of our deal."

"Ok your dorm it is." Yumi stated as she closed her locker.

"And do not mistake this for friendship either. I may not want friends, but I do accept allies." Reaper stated.

"Ok, Reaper. See you in thirty minuets." Yumi stated as she left to see her friends.

"We will see if I can trust you. And as for this William I will keep a close eye on him and if he so much as blinks wrong I will kill him." Reaper thought as he went to his dorm.


	6. Chapter 5

-1Code Lyoko

Wrath of Belial 

Chapter 5

Reapers Dorm.

"Good you told no one of this meeting smart girl." Reaper spoke letting Yumi in.

"You were spying on me?" Yumi inquired looking Reaper in his eye's.

"As I said I trust no one, but on to other matters." Reaper said taking a seat in his chair backwards.

"Right, well to begin with my friends and I encountered Xana three years ago when we switched on an abandoned super computer that was built and designed by a man named Franz Hopper." Yumi started.

"Professor Franz Hopper?" Reaper inquired raising an eye brow.

"Yes do you know of him?" Yumi responded.

"Very little I do know that he was being pursued by an organization of some sort and just dropped off the map after that." Reaper stated opening a small cooler beside the desk. "Thirsty?" he asked offering a Coke.

"Thanks." Yumi smiled. "Well back to Xana this is where we met Aelita at the time we believed she was a computer program but as it turned out she was really human."

"So seeing as she is here why didn't you just shut down the super computer?" Reaper asked a little confused.

"Well when we first freed her we tried but Xana infected her with a virus that we thought linked her to him and Lyoko but as it turned out it was just that Xana was holding a piece of her Memory to link her to the Virtual world." Yumi explained.

"Alright so there must be another reason that you have not shut this dangerous machine down." Reaper stated looking at the Asian girl.

"Yes one was when we were trying to find out if Aelita's father was still on Lyoko some where but during this time Xana really cranked up the viciousness of his attacks trying to destroy Lyoko with Aelita and her father so we recruited a new ally." Yumi said looking down.

"William right."

"Yeah but during the battle in the inner sector he was corrupted by Xana and attempted to destroy Aelita in Sector five but at that time her father intervened and saved her but we lost William to the destruction of the original Lyoko." Yumi spoke a few tears present.

"I see losing a comrade in arms is a hard blow but their may be a way to save him." Reaper spoke trying to keep the girl from crying.

"Were trying but almost all attacks are focused on Aelita in attempts to draw out her father which have been successful but never completed."

"I see well then I have all I need about William as well." Reaper stated. "So what do you wish to know?"

"Where did you get those powers?" Yumi asked rather quickly.

"Should have known that would be the first question." Reaper chuckled. "Well to answer that I was born with them, my sensei told me I was cursed the day I was born to fight a great battle."

"What did your parents say about that?" Yumi inquired.

"Nothing they were dead before I really got to know them." Reaper stated face unchanging.

"Don't you miss them?"

"Not really seeing as I never really knew them but I would like to find the person or thing that killed them." Reaper spoke voice dripping with malice.

"They were murdered?" Yumi gasped.

"I think so but there was no evidence to support it."

"So where did you live then?"

"Around a lot till I was about thirteen then I attempted to pick pocket an old Japanese man who happened to be a great ninja and soundly handed me my ass." Reaper laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well after he kicked my ass he took me in raised me to follow the way of the ninja and trained me in the use of my elements."

"That power you used against William." Yumi stated.

"Yeah, I control the powers of Destruction, Darkness and Fire." Reaper smirked letting a small orb of Fire develop in his right hand and a orb of dark in his left.

"Wow that is cool." Yumi spoke looking at the orb's.

"Thanks but I am not the only user of the Elements, there are two others one that is the bearer of Light and Earth and the other Wind and Water, according to my sensei they should be here in France a boy and a girl at least that's the way the legend tells it." Reaper explained.

"So are they as strong as you?" Yumi asked.

"I doubt it if they were I would be able to find them so they probably only know a small amount of their true powers."

"I see so what will you do?" Yumi inquired 

"Nothing as I was only instructed to locate them nothing more." Reaper spoke.

"Ok then why did you say you would never let another person that you could save die?"

"I should have known you would remember that." Reaper sighed a look of sadness and guilt washed over his face.

"It must have been a major loss." Yumi spoke softly.

"Yeah it was, it happened a little over a year ago." Reaper started.

Flashback.

"Well Kira have fun?" Xander inquired to the green eyed brunette girl on his arm.

"Wow I didn't think old Kabuki shows were interesting but that was amazing." Kira grinned.

"I thought the same thing till master Yoshiro took me to one to show me the more traditional side of Japanese culture." Xander smiled as they walked.

"Time to die warrior!" a man shouted as he and four others rushed at the two.

"Xander." Kira said trembling.

"Stay back Kira." Xander growled as he engaged the first to get to him.

"Our master wants you dead." The man leading them stated watching his followers fight against him.

"To bad for that jerk I ain't dieing today." Xander growled landing a heavy right hook to the jaw of one of the strangers breaking his jaw and knocking him out.

"You two take him now." The man snarled as the other two charged towards Xander.

"Kira run now!" Xander shouted blocking punches from the two as he came up with a stiff uppercut to the throat collapsing the air way.

"I can't leave you Xander!" Kira shouted in fear for her boyfriend.

"Please run!" Shouted round housing the last as Kira was running towards him.

"Die Xander!" The man snarled plunging a knife at him only to stab her instead.

"KIRA!" Xander shouted as the man left his knife and ran off as cops were arriving. "Kira please be ok." he shouted hold her tightly.

"I'm sorry Xander but I couldn't let you die." She spoke weakly blood pouring from the wound in her stomach.

"I could have blocked it, I can't lose you." Xander cried still hugging the dieing girl.

"I'm sorry." She struggled out coughing up some blood as the cops arrived.

"Son what happened here?" One of the cops asked.

"We were attacked by four men I was able to stop those three but the one leading them tried to stab me and Kira threw herself in his way." Xander choked out through sobs.

"This is car two nine two we need an ambulance at.." The cop walked off speaking.

"Hold on Kira please hold on!" Xander pleaded.

"The ambulance is on the way." The cop shouted coming back.

"Kira? KIRA!" Xander cried as she no longer had a pulse.

End flash back.

"And that's what happened she died for me in my arms." Reaper spoke coldly.

"I see, I don't know how anyone could have went through that." Yumi said as a few tears fell.

"Anything else?" Reaper inquired.

"No, I can't think of anything else." Yumi spoke wiping her eye's and getting up.

"Alright if this Xana or William that is serving him attacks let me know where so I can prevent William from causing to much damage." Reaper stated handing her his cell number.

"Thanks I'll remember do you need mine?" Yumi asked.

"You can just call once later and I will have it then, for now head back to your friends and do not tell them of this meeting." Reaper spoke as she left. _"Kira I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." _ Reaper thought laying back on his bed. _" Are you ashamed of me for the way I am now, would you still love me the grim reaper?" _ He continued slowly drifting off to sleep.

AN: Well here is a new chapter of Belial I know it took awhile sorry. R&R. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	7. Chapter 6

-1Code Lyoko

Wrath of Belial

Chapter 6

Laurana's POV: Two days later

"_What was that strange feeling of coming from the science room?" _ The young girl thought sitting on a bench outside thinking back to before the white light reversed time. _"It was like death was there." _She shuddered slightly at the thought of it.

"Hey Laurana." Shouted a boy running up to her.

"Hi Jeremy and please I go by Angel." She smiled.

"Sure, you feeling ok you look a little on the pale side." the young genius replied sitting beside her.

"Yeah just a little tired." responded the blonde girl.

"Alright just don't push your self to hard." he spoke. "I wanted to ask you about those healing abilities of yours if you don't mind?"

"Ok but please promise me you won't breath a word of this to anyone." Angel implored.

"I swear I won't."

"Alright, I was born with them, only my parents and grandmother knew of the powers I have."

"Can you do anything else besides heal?" Jeremy inquired.

"Not that I know of, I didn't really like messing with them more than I had to." the blonde girl spoke looking at the ground.

"It's alright if you hadn't found me I might have died two days ago during that attack." Jeremy spoke smiling.

"It was nothing to thank me for, I would have helped any one. Besides that Xana had to be stopped and with out you there your friends would have been in trouble." Angel smiled shyly.

"Do you think that the other two like you are here?" the blonde genius asked.

"I think at least one of them is."

"What do you mean?"

"During the attack after you left I felt two dark powers battling it out in the science room one was already their and then the other came in and completely over powered the first one." Angel explained.

"_Yumi was in the science room, maybe she knows who it is." _ Jeremy thought as he spoke. "Can you detect that other dark power right now?"

"No I can't if some one was in there maybe they could tell us?" Angel suggested.

"Maybe, Yumi was in science when the attack started, so we should go ask her, who knows maybe one of my friends saw the other warrior." Jeremy said as they went to see the others.

Jesse's POV.

"Hey Odd." Jesse said looking up from his comic.

"Yo Jesse." Odd grinned plopping down on the bed.

"Thanks again for not letting everyone know about my powers." the boy said sitting on the opposite bed.

"No problem but you could be of great help against Xana you should at least come with me and tell my friends Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita since they also fight against Xana." Odd stated.

"As long as they don't tell anyone I guess it couldn't hurt." Jesse spoke as Odd got his phone and called Jeremy.

"Aright Einstein we'll meet in your room." Odd said putting his phone away. "Hey can you do more than shoot blasts of air?"

"Yeah only one other and it is a blast of water I call the hydro buster."

"Cool well lets get to my friends dorm so we can talk with them about the dark power you felt in my friend Yumi's class room during the attack.

"Alright." Jesse responded while thinking._ "It could be that all three of us are here maybe the other warrior that put out that power can show me how to get stronger."_

Jeremy's Dorm.

"Were all here except for Yumi." Aelita stated as Odd and Jesse walked in.

"Hey your that new girl I saw on my first day leavening the principle's office." Jesse grinned.

"I saw you too walking around the corner as I was saying bye to my grand ma." Angel spoke softly.

"So you two have met then." Odd asked sitting down.

"Not really just passed each other on the first day." Jesse spoke sitting on the floor.

"So were just waiting on Yumi?" Ulrich asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah she was in the room that Angel told me that she sensed that power surge." Jeremy stated sitting in his computer chair.

"Wait you have powers too?!" Angel and Jesse shouted at the same time.

"What do you mean powers?" Aelita asked looking at the two as Jesse and Angel told them of their powers.

An hour later.

"Are you two sure you wanna help us fight Xana." Ulrich asked looking at the two new comers.

"Yes, if I can help in any way I will." Angel smiled sitting next to Odd.

"What she said all he sounds like is virtual bully." Jesse smirked from the floor.

"Guys I'm starting to worry Yumi should have been here already." Jeremy stated calling again.

"Think it is Xana?" Odd asked looking to Jeremy.

"The super scan hasn't picked up anything." Jeremy stated looking at the screen.

"Then lets go look for her." Jesse spoke getting up.

Reaper's POV.

"_Damn I am bored." _ Reaper thought walking around the school grounds.

"Leave them alone Ronnie!" Reaper heard Yumi shout.

"_Great looks like I can finally beat the shit out of that jack ass." _ Reaper grinned walking around to see more than Yumi and the two she was protecting and see the kid with dirty blonde hair get slugged.

"Get lost you little turd." Ronnie laughed as Yumi saw Reaper walking up.

"Why don't you get lost shit for brains." Reaper growled from behind him.

"Well if it isn't the so called Reaper." Ronnie smirked going to shove Reaper only to have his arm twisted behind his back. "OW let go!"

"I can do that or I can snap you arm just below the joint." Reaper grinned darkly. "I can't decide which I wanna do."

"OW Damn it let me or I am gonna mess you up freak!" Ronnie yelled as Reaper applied more pressure.

"Yeah, yeah I have heard that so many times and yet no one has been able to even follow through." Reaper laughed shoving Ronnie forward. "Now get lost before I get pissed."

"Bad move wanna be Goth." Ronnie snarled charging forward.

"Must ride the short bus." Reaper sighed landing a hard right fist into his gut following that up with a hard knee to the chest and a right hook to the jaw. " Being called the Reaper isn't for show it's a fact." growled the dark clothed teen as he turned to leave.

"Hey wait up." a small red haired girl shouted running up to him.

"What?" Reaper snapped.

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you for stopping him." the red head replied.

"Don't worry I need something to do and he happened to be here and got his ass whipped alleviating my boredom." Reaper stated starting to walk off as a blast of lightning struck at the others.

"It's Xana we need to get to the factory!" Jeremy shouted as William appeared in front of them.

"Jeremy you and the others go I'll hold William ." Ulrich growled.

"Well William come back for another round?" Reaper smirked still facing the other way as he looked over his shoulder.

"Ah Reaper are you ready to join me and Lord Xana or do I kill you now." William smirked extending his hand.

With the others.

"What the hell why is William talking with Reaper?" Odd whispered as they still haven't moved.

"We need to get going Reaper can handle William." Yumi spoke.

"How do you know that?" Aelita inquired

"I can't say.." Yumi started as Jesse spoke.

"He's like us the other Warrior." Jesse stated as William and Reaper exchanged insults.

"He is the keeper of Darkness and Fire the destroyer of the three warriors." Angel stated recalling some of the legend.

"What do you mean Destroyer?" Odd asked.

"Just what she meant, I am a balance of Angel and Reaper I can attack and provide defense for my allies. Were as Angel barely will have attack powers but major defense and healing." Jesse stated.

"But Reaper's powers are nothing but attack oriented designed to go head to head in battle, hence I am the healer, Jesse is the balance and now we know the destroyer." Angel spoke as William and Reaper unleashed their attacks.

The battle.

"DARK BOMBS!!" Reaper growled forming the hand signs of darkness and launching two basketball sized orbs of darkness at William. "Yumi get that tower you told me about shut down I can handle this short bus!" Reaper shouted dodging Williams lighting.

"Got cha, come on we need to go." Yumi stated running towards the tunnel.

"Alright but your gonna tell us how you know Reaper." Ulrich shouted as they ran.

"If he wants to tell you he will but I will not break my word to him for saving me two days ago." Yumi snapped back.

"So noble to save them thought you didn't need friends." William grinned darkly.

"It ain't noble it was for your benefit didn't want that girl to see her friend die by my hands." Reaper spoke "SWORD OF DARKNESS!!" he growled as a sword with a pitch black blade appeared the sword was about five foot long, one foot wide with a blood red guard and hilt with the Kanji for darkness on each side. "The dark winds begin to howl, come take you best shot if your prepared for the void." Reaper grinned launching forward at William.

The Factory.

"Alright take Angel and Jesse to the scanners she will launch with Aelita and Yumi. Jesse will go with Ulrich and Odd everyone ready." Jeremy inquired into his head set.

"Got it Einstein." Odd grinned as they went to the scanner room.

"Alright Ulrich, Odd and Jesse get into a scanner and we'll send you on to Lyoko." Aelita said as they three boys got into the scanner.

"This ain't gonna hurt is it?" Jesse questioned. As the door started to close.

"Nah not really." Odd laughed at the look of terror on the boy's face as the door closed.

"Why did Odd do that?" Angel asked turning to the pink haired girl.

"You'll get used to it, Odd has a strange sense of humor." Aelita smiled.

"Took me awhile to get used to it but he is a great friend." Yumi added

"Speaking of getting used to you seem to have taken to Reaper quite fast." Aelita spoke looking at her Asian friend.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him." Yumi shrugged.

"I guess everyone deserves a chance." Aelita smiled as Jeremy was in the process of sending the guys to Lyoko.

"Every one deserves a chance at friendship and happiness." Angle added.

"Should we at least try and talk with him? I mean with his power we could stand against Xana with ease." Jeremy stated hearing the conversation.

"I couldn't hurt, when you set the return set it to just after the fight, that way the rest of you can try and talk with him about this." Yumi spoke as the scanners opened.

"Will do Yumi." Jeremy said as the three girls entered the scanners.

On Lyoko.

"Wow this is so cool!" Jesse shouted looking at his sleeveless dark blue battle suit and combat long bow.

"No kidding." Odd whistled as Yumi and the girls arrived.

"Nice look Angel." Yumi said as the girl blushed and looked at her midnight blue battle suit like Yumi's only with wings like Aelita's.

"Amazing." She whispered as Jeremy spoke.

"The tower is north by north west from your current location. Your going to have to double up on the rides." He said as the three virtual rides materialized.

"Got it Jesse can ride with me." Odd said as they got on the over board.

"Angel can ride with me." Yumi said as she helped the new warrior on the over board.

"I guess that leave me with Ulrich." Aelita said jumping on the over bike.

"Be careful the tower and the path to it are filled with plenty over XANA's Monsters." Jeremy said as they took off.

William and Reaper.

"I must admit your stronger than I thought." William grunted as Reaper pushed his Darkness blade down against his sword forcing the possessed teen to one knee.

"I haven't even begun to show my true power, but if you want I can give you a sample of it at say thirty percent." Reaper stated as a black and red aura began to pulse off of him causing William's sword to begin cracking. "Having fun now scum?" Reaper asked as William was now on both knees and using both hands to trying to keep his damaged sword in place against Reapers.

"_Lord Xana I must retreat." _William thought as he vanished just before his sword shattered. "We will meet again Reaper and I will destroy you then." William's voice said from a near by light pole.

"What ever candy ass, you're the one that ran." Reaper chuckled letting his battle aura diminish and his sword disappear. _"Now lets just hope that those runts and the two pathetic warriors can deal with the rest." _Reaper thought walking away from the destroyed front lot of the campus.

With the others.

"Ulrich, behind you." Yumi shouted as he was blasted sending him back to earth. "Damn Jeremy how long till Ulrich can return?" The Asian girl asked blocking fire from three swarms of hornets as well as trying to avoid Ten Mega Tanks, a Platoon of Creepers and dozens more of XANA's monsters.

"Thirty minutes at the minimum, Odd one more hit and your done." Jeremy stated keeping an eye on the battle as best he could. "Not good, William is on the battle field Reaper must have lost." The blonde genius said as William was approaching at high speed.

"Jeremy in my bag is Reapers cell number tell him where to come hopefully he'll help us with this." Yumi shouted flipping backwards and launching both her fans at an exposed Mega tank taking it out only to be blasted by a hail of Hornet fire.

"Alright Yumi, you Jesse, Angel and Aelita hang on." He said as he turned to Ulrich who was now in the computer room. "Ulrich get Yumi's cell phone she said Reaper gave her his number we need help." Jeremy said as Ulrich grunted before grabbing the bag.

"If William is on Lyoko what good will calling him do he is more than likely dead." The brown haired teen said handing the cell to Jeremy.

"We won't know till we call him will we." Jeremy stated as the phone rang. "Reaper?"

With Reaper.

"Who the hell are you?" Reaper asked in a gruff and clearly pissed tone.

"I'm Jeremy a friend of Yumi's were in…" He started as Reaper interrupted.

"Let me guess you fucked up shutting down that tower." He stated. "And now you want my help to fix your fuck up?"

"Please if Xana wins were all done for." Jeremy said as Reaper sighed.

"Fine, just tell me where I need to go." The dark warrior said as Jeremy told him where to go. "Got it be there soon runt." Reaper stated closing his phone. _"This might be interesting." _Reaper thought running to his bike and peeling out of the parking lot.

Back at the lab.

"Is he coming?" Aelita inquired as Jesse was sent back and Ulrich still had fifteen minutes to go.

"He said he was comin…." He started as the elevator opened.

"I'm here runt now what?" Reaper said bluntly as Odd snapped.

"Hey no need to be rude…" Odd started as Reaper spoke.

"Was I talking to you, no I was not." Reaper stated in a dark and very cold voice. "Now what's next?"

"Take him to the scanner room from there it will be easy." Jeremy said as Reaper nodded walking back to the elevator with Ulrich joining him.

Scanner room.

"Now this isn't some game." Ulrich said as Reaper growled shutting him up.

"Think I'm fucking stupid, I just fought some who can throw lighting like I throw fire and shadow can the crap." The dark teen snapped as Ulrich stepped back. "Alright runt lets get this show started." Reaper said rolling his neck.

"Right once there, I'll direct you on where to go." Jeremy said as the scanner door closed.

"Beginning transfer of Reaper, Scanner Reaper, Virtualization." Jeremy said as Reaper felt a sudden rush before beginning to fall only to react on instinct flapping the large black wings. "Holy shit, Reaper has more Life Points than you all combined." Jeremy said as Odd and Ulrich looked over seeing instead of the now usual two-hundred and fifty a whopping one-thousand.

"Damn, what did you do Jeremy?" Odd asked awed by what he saw.

"No clue but all his stats are way above yours, Attacks, Defense, Special Abilities, and even weapon." The genius said looking over Reapers stats. "With him there I don't have enough resource's left to resend you three."

"Hey runt, now what." Reaper asked as Jeremy snapped out of his trance.

"Head north by north west, it seems with your ability to fly you won't need an over-vehicle." Jeremy said as Reaper took flight. "Damn with that kind of power on our side we could probably shut Xana down by the end the school year." Jeremy stated as Odd and Ulrich crossed there arms.

"_There was something about the way he spoke, it reminded me of X, Kira's boyfriend." _Jesse thought as he played the recent conversation over in his mind.

With Yumi, Angel and Aelita.

"Come on out Aelita and Lord Xana might spare the other two." William taunted standing on top of a Manta.

"I have to Reaper isn't coming." The pink haired girl said as Angel grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know he will still come after us." The blue eyed girl said as Yumi nodded.

"Reaper might be an ass at times but he told me he wouldn't let another that he could save die." Yumi said as Angel looked shocked.

Flashback.

"_Kira's death was my fault just because she was with me she died." _Xanader said to himself not knowing some one was listing sitting in the back of the church during the funeral. _"I won't let another that I can save, die." _ The fifteen year old Xanader said making a vow to his lost love.

End Flash back.

"Angel you ok?" Yumi asked as Angel blinked a few times before blushing.

"Fine it's just what you said reminded me of my best friends boyfriend, he said words similar to those at her funeral." The blonde said as Yumi and Aelita looked sad.

"Well I believe he will come." Aelita said as William spoke.

"Fine then you will all die together." William sneered ordering the force of monsters to attack.

"**DRAGON SOUL FIRE!!" **A New voice shouted blasting a forth of the monster wiping them out. "Wrong." the voice said landing in front of their hiding spot.

"Reaper, I knew you would come." Yumi grinned as they came out seeing her ally decked out in black baggy pants and combat boots, a black leather jacket with no shirt showing the tattoos on his chest and abs and large black wings with now silver hair holding an extremely long Katana." Think Sephiroth from FF7.

"You three stay put and out of my way." Reaper said still facing William and his allies. "So we meet again chicken shit." Reaper grinned as William scowled. "What not happy to see me, I'm so hurt." Reaper snarled readying his blade as did William.

"Your on my field this time Reaper." William grinned as he motioned for his allies to attack.

"**INFERNO DEVASTATOR" **Reaper bellowed taking out three fourths of the approaching monsters. "So this is you field? I'm not really impressed." the silver haired teen said resting his katana on his shoulder.

"Damn you, I'll finish you my self." William snarled. "**SUPER SMOKE!"**

"Pathetic. **"SIN HARVESTER!!" **Reaper spoke coldly as William was forced out of the ground and was surrounded by a dark orange aura as was the rest of the monsters taking the monsters out and leaving William on his knees holding his chest in sever pain.

"What did you do to me?!" William gasped/shouted through clenched teeth as the three girls walked out to see William down and the monsters gone.

"What did you do to him?" Aelita inquired as Reaper chuckled.

"Well it seems you quite lucky." The silver haired teen said as Angel and Aelita were a little creped out by the chuckle. "Almost no one that I have used that on has survived. The Sin Harvester was a move made by me to attack the darkness in others and kill them with it…" Reaper explained as the group heard Jeremy.

"You tried to kill him?!" He shouted as did Ulrich and Odd.

"You want the truth." Reaper said with a smile as Angel spoke.

"You wouldn't have killed him right, he is innocent in this." The blonde haired girl asked as Reaper cocked an eye brow.

"He is corrupt, but since it didn't kill him the darkness hasn't claimed him yet. But to answer yes I was going to kill him earlier but he ran, but as one of the warriors you should know I am born and destined to destroy darkness." Reaper said as Yumi spoke.

"It's fine I may want to save him, but if we can't we wouldn't have had any other choice." The Asian girl said as Aelita nodded reluctantly.

"Reaper this isn't over I will have my revenge." William snarled as he vanished.

"Candy ass." Reaper muttered as he turned to the pink haired girl. "Shouldn't you shut down that eye sore."

"Right." Aelita said as she ran into the tower.

"Reaper the others want to talk with you after this is over." Yumi said as Reaper grunted stabbing his blade in the ground.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said as the white light over took them.

Back on earth.

"Get lost you little turd." Ronnie laughed as Yumi was looking for Reaper.

"_Where is he." _She thought as Ronnie hit Jesse again before Jim broke it up and took Ronnie to the principle.

"I thought nothing changed during the return." Odd whispered to Jeremy as Angel healed the small cut's and bruises on Jesse.

"I did too, but it looks like since it doesn't effect them either he was able to change what he did during the day some how." Jeremy said as they heard Reaper's voice.

"That's easy if you focus on it you can see every thing blur by and your able to do something different, like letting the short bus kick your ass." He spoke from a near by tree. "I told you I would help but I also said I don't want nor need friends. If you need my help again Yumi can call me and I'll be there as for wanting to talk I have said my piece." He finished as he walked away.

"What an ass." Odd grunted as Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"I think I am starting to agree with them." Jeremy said as Yumi sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him we wanted to talk with him." Yumi said as Aelita and Angel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It might have just made him madder, it will take some time but he'll come around." Aelita said as Angel spoke.

"Every one needs friends even he does." The blonde haired girl spoke as Yumi nodded.

"_Take away all the tattoos and the dark attitude and he is Kira's boyfriend X." _Jesse and Angel thought looking to where Reaper stood just minuets before.

AN: Finally another chapter done. As always read and review. Peace.


End file.
